Harry Potter book 5: revised
by LinkTP
Summary: How would the book change if Sirius Black had lived.
1. Chapter 1

Harry and his friends; Ron, Hermonie, Neville, Ginny, and Luna entered the veil room where there was nothing but rocks and a mysterious object in the center. All of a sudden black smoke surrounded the teens so Harry yelled for them to get down, but Harry didn't notice that at the same time his friends were one by one disappearing. When it was over and Harry stood up, his eyes focused on his friends who were held at wand point by some death eaters.

"Hand over the prophecy or watch your friends die," demanded Lucius as he held out his right hand.

Harry knew he didn't have a choice so he slowly placed the blue sphere in Lucius's dirty hand and watched as he stared at it in amazement.

"The dark Lord will be pleased!"

There was a loud 'pop' causing Lucius to turn around and stare in shock as Sirius Black stood there with an angry scowl on his face.

"Get away from my godson!" He growled, punching Lucius in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

All around them order members appeared and instantly started dueling death eaters. Sirius and Harry were crouching beside a huge rock when a bright green spell hit just above Harry's head causing Sirius to drag his godson to the other side of the rock. Tonks and Remus were getting all the teens to safety while Moody covered them. An unfortunate Death Eater thought he would be able to harm the Auror, but the paranoid Auror struck his staff on the ground causing the death eater to go flying. Sirius was protecting Harry from spells flying dangerously close to them.

"Go and hide with your mates."

"I want to stay and fight."

Sirius stood up while facing Lucius Malfoy, who had his wand out pointing it at him, and also drew his wand waiting to see if he would make the first move. They dueled for a while until Sirius disarmed him and shot a spell that threw him to the ground. Bellatrix appeared on an elevated rock with her signature crazy look and wild black hair. She quickly yelled out the killing curse causing Harry to immediately grab Sirius's arm and pull him to the ground. A few seconds later the spell hit the archway where Sirius was standing seconds ago.

"Sirius, are you okay?"

"Ugh… Don't worry about me Harry."

Bellatrix sneered at Harry then her eyes landed on Sirius, who was having trouble sitting up, and her face lit up. The bitch raised her wand once more and muttered some words, seconds later a bright green spell came out making its way towards Sirius. Harry noticed that Sirius had dropped his wand during the fall and didn't have enough time to move so he did the only possible solution, he threw himself in front of his godfather and took the spell in the chest. Harry felt extreme pain as if a dozen daggers were stabbing him over and over again.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: Character Death… **

"HARRY!" Sirius yelled as he kneeled down next to his godson.

He gasped in shock at the state of his body while gently holding his hand. Harry had long deep gashes across his upper torso that were bleeding heavily and his breathing quickened. Remus rushed over to the fallen teen instantly trying to stop the bleeding that was pooling around Harry's body but for some reason it didn't stop.

"He lost a lot of blood Sirius!" Remus cried as he took off his jacket and placed it over Harry. "MOODY… WE NEED YOU OVER HERE NOW!

"What's the matter Lupin?"

"Harry's hurt"

Moody bent down next to the boy then slowly removed the jacket to analyze the situation. "This is not good, what spell was used?"

"Don't know," Sirius whispered as he ran his hand through his godson's black hair. "The spell was green though."

Moody's eye widened in recognition as he stared at the bloody gashes. "There's no time to waste, we have to stop the bleeding or he will die."

"Do you know the counter –curse?"

Instead of answering he pulled out his wand and started whispering the counter- curse while running his wand up and down the boy's upper torso until his breathing returned to normal. Inside of Harry head, voldemort was telling him that he has Ginny hostage and to meet him by the statue. Harry growled as he staggered to his feet then ran despite being in pain. Once at the meeting place, he saw voldemort standing a few feet away pointing his wand at Ginny, who had open cuts on her forehead and looked really scared, with a smug look on his face as if he got Harry cornered.

"Hello Harry, I'm glad you actually came to save this poor girl."

"Let her go Tom!" Harry demanded as he walked towards them.

"Take one more step and she dies."

Harry glared at him with dislike while thinking of ways to rescue Ginny. He was brought back to his senses when voldemort started talking again.

"How should I kill her Harry?"Voldemort sneered. "Should I give her a quick death or a slow and painful one, or…"

Voldemort casually flicked his wand and Harry was instantly disarmed. "Or maybe I should have you kill her instead.

"I will never let that happen!"

"Such big words for a mere boy, I think I'll go with the third option."

Voldemort threw Ginny to the ground then out of his wand ropes flew out and wrapped themselves around her. He then walked up to Harry with a smirk and pointed his wand at him.

"Kill her now."

"Never snake face!"

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled and watched with glee as Harry withered around on the ground. Harry held his screams in by biting down on his lip causing it to bleed, but when the spell became stronger, he screamed at the top of his lungs. After an hour of torturing Harry, Voldemort got fed up and left the panting teen on the floor, he walked back to his other victim.

"Since you won't cooperate Harry I will kill her myself."

He stared down at her and noticed that she was staring back at him without showing any fear. Ginny watched as Voldemort pointed his wand at her with the spell that was going to kill her already leaving his lips; she took one last look her crush whose eyes were wide with fear and smiled at him right when the green light struck her.

"NOOOO!" She heard right before the world turned dark.

**Question of the day: ****What spell was cast on Harry?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Answer to question of the day: **_**Sectumsempra**___

Harry's anger boiled to a dangerous level as he ran towards a smirking Voldemort in hopes of causing damage. Voldemort just sighed then with the flick of his wand Harry flew back and landed on his back.

"So weak," Voldemort sneered right before disappearing.

Harry looked around then after making sure that Voldemort was gone, he ran up Ginny and fell to his knees.

"Ginny, please don't be dead!"

Harry suddenly widened his eyes when he felt someone enter his mind.

"You're so weak Harry."

Harry dropped to the ground on his back as Voldemort started erasing his memories. Back in the veil room, all caught Death Eaters were being sent to Azkaban by Moody. Sirius and Remus were injured during a battle with a death eater after Harry ran off but they now refused to get healed while Harry could be injured.

"Where's Harry?"

Both men turned around and saw Harry's friends with worried expressions.

"He ran off somewhere," Sirius explained pulling Remus by the arm telling him to let's go. "We're going to search for him now."

"We'll join you!"

"No!" Sirius suddenly cried. "It could be dangerous."

"Harry's our friend and we want to be there for him."

The two adults sighed then told them that they could join them. Once in the main room they instantly spotted two bodies lying face-down on the ground. They knelt beside the body closest to them and gently turned it around to find a red-headed girl of 14 years old staring back at them with lifeless eyes.

"Ginny!" Ron cried as he pulled his sister's body up to his and wept.

Tonks, who knelt beside Sirius, became curious so she gently placed her hands on the other bodies shoulders then turned it around to find an unmoving Harry.

"Harry!" Sirius cried as he placed his hands over his godson's cheeks. "Please don't be dead!"

"Don't worry Sirius, he has a pulse," Tonks replied as she tried to wake him up.

Harry finally woke up and looked around at all his friends. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you would tell us."

"I don't remember anything," Harry muttered as he once again looked around and his gaze landed on Ginny. Everyone followed his gaze instantly bowing their heads.

"I'm sorry Harry, she's gone."

Harry's eyes widened for a brief second but his mouth turned from a frown to a smirk. "Of course she is."

"What did you just say?"

"I am the one that killed her." Harry faced everyone again and they noticed that his eyes turned from green to red.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone gasped in shock as red eyes gleamed at them in amusement.

"Hello friends of potter."

"Voldemort!"

Voldemort sneered at them as he slowly started walking towards them while keeping Harry's wand by his side.

"Harry, you are stronger than him! Hermonie cried. "Fight him!"

"Stupid Mudblood, right about now he is losing his memories of everyone."Voldemort replied as he mentally threw a crucio at Harry.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled as he ran up to his godson only to be thrown backwards. "I'm here for you!"

He once again ran and this time he reached him, he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist while whispering in his ear. Something inside Harry snapped and his eyes kept switching colors.

"You're the weak one, "Harry whispered. "And I feel sorry for you."

Voldemort became angry causing Sirius to fly backwards and land on his back. Sirius grunted in pain then once again went up to Harry. "Harry, he whispered. " Please come back, I don't know what I'll do if I lose you."

"You will never know about love or friendship."

All of a sudden Harry landed hard on his back on the cold marble floor along with Sirius. Voldemort stood above him sneering at him. "You are a fool Harry Potter, and you will lose everything."

Wizard flooded into the main hall instantly spotting voldemort.

"He's back!" The minister, Fudge(idiot), cried as he watched voldemort disappear in a cloud of black smoke. The Weasley family gathered around the body of their youngest and broke down in grief. Remus gently held an unconscious Harry in his arms as he slowly walked away from the large group of photographers. The photographers parted as a wizard with long gray hair, rectangular glasses, and a crooked nose quickly strolled towards the order members.

"Dumbledore!" Sirius yelled as he clenched his fist tightly. "Where have you been all this time?"

"That my boy is none concern to you."Dumbledore happily replied as he started digging through Harry's pockets.

"What are you doing?"

"Aahh, here is the prophecy."

The prophecy suddenly grew hot in his hands causing him to wince in pain. Tonks gave Dumbledore a hard glare right before a hard punch connected with his jaw. Tonks and Dumbledore turned to the source and saw Sirius with his hand reared back.

"Tell me Dumbledore," Sirius seethed in anger. "Why do you care more about the stupid prophecy instead of Harry?"

"Do you care to end this war and bring peace once again to this world?" Dumbledore vanished leaving behind stunned wizards. Tonks and Sirius walked up to Remus and the werewolf instantly handed Harry over to Sirius.

"Thanks Remus."

"Let's get out of here."

They arrived at Grimwalds(spelling?) place and Sirius gently laid the still unconscious Harry on his bed.

"Harry has had a rough year this year," Tonks said as she stared at the fifteen year old boy.

"Tonks… I want you to be his godmother."

"WHAT!"Tonks yelled trying to comprehend what Sirius just offered.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Sirius quickly explained.

Tonks all of a sudden burst out laughing causing the two men to stare at her in shock. "Of course I do silly! She exclaimed happily. "But I'm not a good role model for a 15 year old boy."

"Of course you are! Just try it out."

Five days later Harry woke up causing Sirius to smile and gave him a long hug.

"I was really worried about you!" Sirius gently said. "Don't do this to me again."

Harry was well enough to go downstairs for lunch so he entered the creepy looking dining room instantly spotting Remus, Sirius, and Tonks sitting down eating.

"How are you feeling Harry?"

"Okay." Harry replied looking at them with dead eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

"If you ever want to talk, I'm here for you."

Harry shook his head then sat down in an empty chair with a sad look. Tonks, who sat next to him, leaned in close with a smile. "Guess what! I'm your godmother now!

"But you're too young and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm the one who's going to worry about you now," Tonks explained as she placed an arm around his shoulder. "Now, let everything out and you'll feel much better."

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry growled as he glared at everyone close to him. "Just leave me alone!" He stood up and walked out the kitchen. Once in his room he slid down the wall and ended up sitting down on the floor. He lowered his head then started sobbing for not being able to save Ginny.

"Harry! Ron and Hermonie are here to see you!"

Since there was no answer, the two teens decided to head up to Harry's room. "Were coming in Harry."

They opened the door and saw Harry on the floor. Hermonie instantly sat down beside him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it is," Ron suddenly growled. "He had a chance to save her but he didn't!"

"How dare you say that Ron!" Harry spat while glaring at his best friend. "I tried very hard to save her."

"Bull, you let her die and for that I will never forgive you!"

"Ron!" Hermonie cried as she stood up and tried to calm him down. "It was voldemort who killed her not Harry."

Ron didn't realize that he shoved Hermonie to the ground until it was too late.

"What have I done?"Ron quietly said. "Hermonie, I'm sorry."

Harry all of a sudden tackled Ron to the ground then started punching every inch of his face until he saw blood. Ron rolled them over so that he was on top of the smaller boy; he pulled his fist back but kept it there while breathing heavily.

"Go on then, hit me," Harry growled as he sneered at the older boy.

Ron snapped and started hitting Harry in the face but a few seconds later, they were rolling on the floor once again. Downstairs, the people in the kitchen heard noises upstairs so they ran upstairs and stopped at Harry's room door.

They entered the room to find Ron and Harry fighting while Hermonie tried to talk to them.

"You bloody git!"

"You murderer!"

Sirius and Remus instantly ran forward and yanked the boys apart. "What is going on here?" Sirius asked as he held Harry back, knowing that given a chance, he would start fighting again.

"Weasley started it!"

"Did not Potter!"

Now that the adults had a chance to properly see the boy's faces, they couldn't believe how horrible they looked. They both had bloodied lips and noses, but the only difference was that Harry had a black eye. Sirius rolled his eyes at their childish behavior then he face Harry and gave him the sternest look he could muster. "Explain."

"He told me that I let voldemort kill Ginny and that I'm a murderer."

"Are you a murderer Harry?"

"No sir."

Sirius turned his attention to the other teen who was panting hard with his fists clenched in anger.

"As for you Ron, go home."

Without much argument from the red-headed teen, he gave Harry one last glare before exiting the room. Once he was gone, Harry instantly rounded on Sirius and gave him a piece of his mind. "Why didn't he get into trouble?"

"I'm going to send his parents a letter explaining the situation."

Harry sighed in relief and started to walk out the room when Remus moved over to block the door.

"We're not finished yet," Sirius explained as he crossed his arms and gave him a hard look. "We still need to discuss your punishment."


	7. Chapter 7

Harry went back to Hogwarts for the remainder of the school year. His punishment was a harsh one since Remus suggested it. He was forced to let his wounds heal by itself without magic. He could just heal himself at Hogwarts but he was forced to make a wizard's oath and if he did screw up, his magic would leave him for 2 months. The only time Harry saw Ron was in his classes and the great hall, anytime they came close to each other they wanted to hex the other person. Like Harry, Ron didn't look too good; he also had to let his wounds heal non-magically due to his punishment. Five days later, the end of the year feast arrived and everyone was in the great hall with their black wizard hats on.

"Another year has gone," Dumbledore exclaimed while his blue eyes twinkled in happiness as he stood behind the eagle podium. "Now it's time to see who won the House Cup."

Every student sat up straighter listening to see who won this year.

"In fourth place, with 550 points, Hufflepuff."

The house members softly clapped, not liking the position.

"In third place, with 680 points, Slytherin."

The Slytherins glared at the headmaster in dislike and some even had their wands out underneath the table.

"In second place, with 959 points, Ravenclaw."

"In First place, with 961 points, Gryffindor!"

The students in that house cheered the loudest as they stood up and hugged each other. Professor McGonagall stood up in excitement then turned to face Severus. She stuck out her tongue at him and watched as he rolled his eyes.

"Well done Gryffindor!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he clapped his hands causing the tapestry to turn red with the lion symbol. "Now please enjoy the feast everyone."

The next morning, students dragged their heavy trunks to the Hogwarts Express excited for summer. Harry, Hermonie, Neville, and Luna found a seat near the back of the train and they started a conversation about what happened this year.

"Are you going back to the Dursleys this summer?"

"No. I don't care what Dumbledore has to say, I'm staying with padfoot."

Unknown to the others, the blue sphere prophecy was resting in Harry's pocket. As the snack trolley stopped by their compartment door, the kids instantly walked up to it with excitement not knowing that next year would be a difficult year at Hogwarts.

THE END!

A/N: That completes this story. Next one is going to be a rewrite on the third book! I'm going to include Tonks in this one. So look forward to it. First chapter should be up by tomorrow.


End file.
